Rain
by Roy-Fan-33
Summary: Edward took three deep breaths, trying hard to steady his breathing and the shaking of his body. It would be just like any other time he had come to get information. Give Roy what he wants, and Ed would get what he wanted.[Descriptive Yaoi rape. New chap


**Word Count: 3,017**

**NOTE/DISCLAIMER: This idea, and a good deal of the dialog was from a doujinshi called **_**Blue Flame**_**, written and illustrated by Houseiki Hime. So if this looks familiar, that is why. I claim no rights. The original characters and idea (For FMA) belong to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**WARNINGS: Descriptive yaoi rape and one very fowl-mouthed authoress. :3 **

**RATING: A hard R, not quite NC-17**

**.:sing-song:. Evil evil Mus-tang! Evil evil Mus-tang! Evil evil Mus-tang!**

**OooOOooOO**

Edward stepped up to the door of Roy Mustang's office and stared at the dark wood a moment. The hallways were dead silent and the lingering smell of stale coffee mixed with the sent of the fresh rain filled the empty halls. Ed glanced nervously behind him to assure himself that no one was there. _There never is…_

Ed's heart thumped out an unsteady pattern against his rib cage, rapid with worry and fear. He had been summoned by the man himself with important information that could not be explained over the phone, meaning he had information that could help bring Al back. Something about the Stone.

Edward took three deep breaths, trying hard to steady his breathing and the shaking of his body. He was sure he could do it tonight. It would be just like any other time he had come to get information. Give the man what he wants, and Edward would get what he wanted.

_Equivalent Exchange._

After a moments pause with his golden eyes shut tight, Edward reached forward and turned the knob to the cherry slab and pushed it open.

The door gave a soft creak as it swung in, announcing the arrival of Edward to the raven-haired colonel. Ed took a tentative step into the room, his boots thumping out an unsteady rhythm as his crimson jacket fluttered with his jerky movement. He shut the door quickly then turned heel and faced Roy, glaring.

The room was dark, as it always was when Mustang had Edward come, and the only source of light was from the large windows behind Roy's personal desk and the lamp he worked by.

"This had better be important..." Ed managed to mutter, his voice as still as he could keep it as nervousness bit at his stomach. He let his amber eyes slide over to Roy, who was bent over his desk, writing calmly, his full attention on his work. His figure was outlined by a ghostly blue glow from the cloud-cloaked moon. The rain set a soft patter against the glass, and a slight biting cold entered the room with the chill of the rain.

It would have been soothing had Edward not felt about ready to vomit and run for his life and sanity.

Roy finished with his paperwork, pausing to place his fountain pen aside before turning his gaze up at the blond. Edward, despite himself, let his mask slip and fear leaked through, but he quickly reset his face to the original glare of defiance.

A smirk tugged at Roy's lips, his narrow eyes moving to meet Edwards. _Always has to act so strong._ Slowly, he placed his elbows on the table, intertwining his fingers and placing them beneath his chin.

"Yes, Fullmetal, I believe this will be worth you're effort..." Roy said, giving a slight slide of his head to motion for the boy to come farther into the room. Edward gave a quick huff then started toward one of the two black leather couches and seated himself onto the one to the far left, the one farthest from Roy. Try as he might, he could not conceal the shaking of his flesh hand.

"Let's hear it. What's this one about?" Edward asked calmly even as his inner voice screamed for him to run. He had no wanting to be in that office with Roy, but it was for Al.

His brother, who he promised to restore at all costs. He _had_ to do it for his little brother.

"Alright Fullmetal, I have a report on a successful human transmutation-"

"Without the stone?" Edward practically shouted, eyes wide and staring at Roy as he jumped to his feet. Edward hadn't even realized that he had stepped up to the desk until Roy pushed a bit of his cloak off of the surface. He stood his ground, looking _down_ upon Roy. It was a refreshing change, sadly, all good things had to end.

"No, from what was gathered it was believed that the incomplete form of the stone was used." Roy finished, shooting Edward a quick glare. Edward ignored it, his brain working furiously. His mind connected the very thought that Roy could be holding the files to bringing Al back in his desk... And all of it without the true Philosophers stone.

This was his chance to set everything right again.

"While I do not have the actually data, I have the case information. It says that the creator was killed on sight by military personnel, but the human brought back escaped with the detailed experiment information." Roy's smooth voice resounded through the room, washing over Edward and consuming him. The deep pull of his voice was almost hypnotic; irritating calm if nothing else. Roy kept his dark obsidian eyes shut while talking, and only opened them for the next phrase.

"Are you interested?"

And there was that damned smirk. Edward _hated _that smirk.

Ed swallowed hard, bowing his head slightly so that his bangs covered the most of his face. He gave a silent nod and stepped around the desk. Roy smirked up at him as he swiveled his chair to the side, his right arm to the desk, the left to the window.

"Then lets get down to business."

Edward slowly let his red jacket slip down his arms into a heap on the floor, revealing his ever present leather pants and silver-rimmed black shirt. He stepped over to the seated Roy and kneeled down, passing his hands over the crotch of Roy's pants, the large bulge obvious. With shaky hands, he unzipped and unbuttoned the pants, letting Roy's stiff erection free from its tight bind. Edward dully noted that the colonel was not wearing any boxers.

Eyes shut tight, Edward slid his mouth over Roy's cock, running his tongue across the vain that stood out over the bottom. He took in as much of Roy as he could, sucking hard. It was a sick, vile act that had been honed and practiced. Edward placed his hands onto Roy's knees as he felt the man lace his hands into his hair, pulling him farther into his lap. He pushed away lightly, unable to swallow what Roy was forcing him onto, but Roy kept pulling.

Edward gagged at the motion, much more of Roy being forced down his throat then he could handle. His eyes watered, but he didn't stop. He repositioned himself, bringing his hands down to stroke and pump at what he couldn't fit into his mouth, hoping for resolve. Roy gave a stifled moan as he felt Edward's gloved hands meet his throbbing erection. The material of the glove felt good on sensitive skin as long as you were careful; Ed knew from his own private escapades alone in the bathroom.

Roy's vision swam and he felt pleasure streak through his body, heated passion mixing with a chill. The image of the young boy between his legs was enough to make him cry. Roy tightened his grip on Edward's golden hair as he felt himself edge closer to orgasm.

Edward tasted the bitter pre-cum and swallowed quickly, humming in the back of his throat. He just wanted to end it, get it over with so he could go heave in the mens room.. Roy's body gave a slight jerk, and he yanked on Ed's blond hair, pulling him down onto him completely, a long raged moan rose from his throat.

Cum spilled into Ed's mouth and he struggled to swallow around Roy's penis. Gagging, Edward pulled his head away from Roy, letting his softened erection slide from his mouth. He sat kneeling on the floor swallowing, Roy's hand still tangled in his honey locks, as the sticky white seed of his superior ran down his chin.

"You're getting better..." Roy mocked, pulling his hand away from the knots of blond hair. Edward swallowed harder at Roy's words.

He shouldn't be getting better.

Lightning lit up the sky for a moment, flashing brilliant blue light into the room as a long silence ensued, Edward still on the ground, his eyes locked onto the hardwood floor. Roy gazed down at him, staring long and hard at Edward before he spoke. Manipulation at it's best…. He had a child doing what ever he wanted. It was bliss.

"Why do you do this? Why do you always put yourself after others?" Roy whispered, his voice resonant and deep. Edward wiped at his mouth, leaving the traces of sex on his black sleeve to stain. He raised his liquid gold eyes to the window, looking out as lightning danced from cloud to cloud, curtained by rain.

"I made a promise. I swore I would do anything to get his body back..." Edward whispered, pushing himself to his feet, eyes still locked on the window. He couldn't bring himself to look Mustang in the eye, not after he had done that.

Roy closed his eyes and sighed. He thought dumb of himself. Just because he wouldn't lower himself to such levels for another person, Edward Elric would, if it were for his younger brother. _How far can I push him? How much weight can he bear before he breaks?_

Edward swallowed one more time, trying to get the sick taste out of his mouth. He turned to Roy, glared hard and thrust his hand out, palm open. Roy nonchalantly zipped up his pants.

"Give me the file."

Roy's eyes met Edward's, wide with shock. He stared at Edward a moment, no traces of his smirk left on his face. Edward did not falter, his eyes narrowed, arm extended. Roy finally gave in, turning to his desk, fingering the drawers.

Edward sigh inwardly, glad to have gotten the ordeal over with. Roy was getting the files, and he could be getting the hell out of the building. He turned and bent down to his coat, extending a reaching hand.

Roy's hands stopped at the handle of the drawer, his eyes lingering on his underlings fine toned legs and ass. Grinning, he reached a hand forward, wrapping it around his abdomen and pulling the boy toward him. Edward struggled and began to yell.

"What the hell? Must-"

Edward was cut off as Roy shoved him down onto the desk, face inches from his own. Roy locked eyes.

"Now, Fullmetal, this information is very important, and I'm risking my rank by leaking it... You do plan on paying me in full?" Roy sneered, his hands firmly gripping onto Edward's hips. Edward's eyes widened with sudden fear.

He was actually going to do it...

Edward did the first thing that came to mind, he threw his automail fist. Roy was quick to grab hold of it, jerking his body to the left out of a subconscious will to protect himself. Roy grabbed the boy's other wrist in his hand as well, and pinned them above Edward's head, holding him in place. Fullmetal had always been such a predictable, hot-headed fool.

"Stop this." Roy demanded as Edward thrashed his legs in a sad attempt to kick Roy. Edward's back was laying flat against the wood, his lets dangling off with Roy between them, a frown plastered on his face. He ran his hand under his shirt, forcing it up to his chest so that his midriff was revealed. "Did you not say you're self that you would do anything?" Roy whispered, slipping a free down Edward's pants and light blue boxers.

A gentle roll of thunder was not enough to contain the frantic yelling of Edward as Roy slipped his hand around his length.

"Nice to know you're not small in all places Edward..." Roy chuckled. Edward's face screwed up in anguish, his eyes closed tight. Roy slid his hand down smoothly, then back up, gently running his thumb over the hooded head.

"Stop it! I don't want this! Help! Som-" a slap to the face shut Ed up quick, and his hands were freed. He quickly brought them up to his mouth, clapping them securely over his lips. He was a dark red in the face, and sweat graced his forehead.

Roy could hardly contain himself. He removed his hand, quickly stripping off Ed's boots, and then went to unbutton and unzip his pants. Edward had opened his eyes at the lack of sexual stimulation, glancing a look at Roy as he ripped his pants down.

Roy leaned down, and slid his mouth over Ed's own cock. Running his tongue over the head, he let his eyes jump to Edward's face. There were tears in his eyes, goddamn tears, and he still had his hands, fists more of, at his mouth, trying not to scream or moan.

Roy slid his hands up and down the boy's bare legs, keeping them apart, often allowing one hand to drop and fondle the boy's gentiles. _He likes it and he knows he likes it… He's just embarrassed._

Edward's breath became ragged, and he loathed himself for actually feeling pleasure from his treatment. But that didn't stop tears from forming in his eyes. Another small whimper escaped his lips as Roy scraped his teeth across the sensitive skin. It felt wrong and dirty.

Roy pulled his lips away, lifting his head up as he licked at his lips. Edward shot him a confused tear-filled glance as the man ripped off his gloves. He went straight back between his legs, hand pumping hard, and Edward felt himself peak.

With great disdain, he came into Mustang's hand, most landing on his revealed stomach. Roy brought his hand up to his mouth and placed his index and middle finger to his lips, tasting the boy.

"You should bottle that stuff..." Roy mumbled, wiping the rest from Edward's stomach onto his hand. Edward breathed deep, his eyes only half open as tears leaked from them. Sadly, he turned to his side, curling up onto the desk, shaking.

Moments passed, and still Roy did nothing.

"Musta-" with one smooth motion, Roy had Edward back on his back, legs spread. He grinned, bringing his cum slicked middle and index fingers into the light for Edward to see.

"Try and relax." with those words, Roy pushed his middle finger in past the muscle of Ed's entrance and felt around for his own pleasure to hear Ed's howls and groans. It was all Edward could do to keep from screaming. He bit down hard on his coat, pain jumping through his body. Cum was not, by any means, a sufficient lube. Roy forced in another finger past the tight muscle and worked to loosen Ed. The second finger had been added too soon, but Roy was eager and zealous.

Edward squirmed as Mustang probed inside of him. It burned and every time he would try and relax, Roy would twisted or jab something and Ed would clench again. Finally he began to get used to the feeling.

Roy added a third finger and spread all three inside of Ed.

Finally, Edward turned to face Roy, screaming.

"Stop it! I don't want this! Al! HELP! ALPHONSE!"

Roy's eyes darkened, and with a quick movement of his unoccupied hand, he slapped the boy good and hard. Why it was always about that damned little boy was beyond Roy, and he couldn't stand it.

He abandoned his current actions to unzip his pants. Edward continued to sob softly, and the sorry that radiated off of Edward fed his lust. The boy brought his hands up to his chest, clenching them tight as though he would die without his firm grip on the pushed-up cloth.

After taking his cock for a second time, Roy pressed the head up against Edward's entrance and pushed in an inch or two. Golden eyes widened in horror.

"Colonel... Please..." Edward's tear streaked face and amber eyes cut through Roy, and he forced himself completely into Edward, shutting his eyes tight as pleasure coursed through him. Ed's face scrunched up and his mouth opened into a silent scream.

The colonel blocked out every cry of pain, every thought of underage rape and self hate that plagued his mind and did the only thing that felt right. He thrust.

It was over in mere minutes. Cumming into Edward Roy fell onto the boy, his body limp with spent energy. His cock slowly softened inside of Edward.

The two lay there, the random beat of thunder and heavy erratic breathing the only sounds in the room. Very slowly, Edward began to shake, body convulsing beneath the large frame of Roy. Mustang glanced down at the boy, his eyes softening, and he wrapped his arms around the slight frame, brining his lips down against the boy's gently slipping his tongue between Ed's slightly parted soft lips.

That night, Edward cried with the sky.

ooOOooOOoo

Edward slowly trudged to the door, his eyes still swollen and red. The limp in his gate was clear, and the sag of his shoulders defied him of what the real Elric had once been. Slowly, he reached for the knob, one gloved hand grazing the metal as the other possessively clutched a manila folder.

Before he opened it, he paused a moment, turning slightly to face Roy, the defiant glare and spark of fire back in his eyes.

"This had better not be a fake..." Edward hissed, locking his eyes with Roy's. The man sat calmly at his desk, his usual blue military jack off and limp across his desk, the pale blue button-up shirt revealed. His eyes were blank, and he gave no reply. For a long moment the only sound was that of rain as Edward stood his place, his hand on the handle, the two alchemists staring at one another.

"Or I'll never forgive you."

Edward turned and quickly stormed from the room, slamming the door shut in his wake. Roy stared at it a moment, a soft smile forming on his lips.

He sat in the inky black of his office that night, his feet propped up on his desk, and listened to the rain that night. The beautiful, soothing rain.

**OOooOOooOO **

**Review? If so, what did you, or didn't you like. If you saw any errors, please report them so they can be fixed! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
